Intake
by variaty of flavours
Summary: Tsuna won't let him go. He will do anything to be with him. Anything. 1827 Read warning inside before moving on


**Author's note [Vari's version]:** Before you read downward, I will (once again) warn you that if you feel discomfort toward topics related to people eating people, I advise you to leave. However, on the side note, it is not that bad if you bear with it, right? And yes, it is another 1827 story. Had the idea four months ago and was too lazy until now to write it down.

**Edited:** Fixed an error.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to the original KHR creator, so that simply means we don't own nothing. The idea of the plot is all thought out by Vari, and has no relation to Yuuki in any way (because she doesn't want to be associated with this crazy idea). Have fun!

* * *

This disturbing stillness, it trapped my soul like the paper ship in a glass bottle. Because once you put it in, it would never come out.

_I am forced into the corner._

In the midst of a conflict within the mafia world, even the Vongola met its downfall. Thousands of bullets pierced through the Vongola's fort from the enemies. We were lucky to withstand the pressure for a period of time, but as faith would have it, that sort of luck was never meant to last.

The soothing melody I would often hear from his pet echoes in my head, but no one else seemed to notice. From time to time, I whispered the notes aloud, reminiscing the days back in Namimori when Gokudera would cling to me, spouting the name I found myself hating for what it symbolized. Yamamoto would calm my agitation through his cheerful, yet comforting words, the words that I would never hear again.

I wrapped my arms around my useless body. _Why am I the only one alive?_ My heart thrashed rapidly, but no matter how I tried to smother it, it wouldn't stop beating. I had an urge to inject a tranquillizer in there, and to numb out and dissipate quietly.

A part of my brain craved to throw away my reasoning, and it had effortlessly succeeded. My heart was infatuated with the idea, too.

My lips lifted upward into a demonic grin. The undesirable stench swallowed me whole, and it took all of my willpower to stop myself from vomiting on the cold asphalt below. No matter, I still grinned since I wanted to be a sick bastard that way.

_A lifetime of suffering and terrifying nightmares that won't go away seem to be eminent. That is only if I last long enough to pay, and I don't plan to._

My chuckles blended in with my surroundings. Staying in this room had definitely screwed up whatever sanity I might have left. My vision strayed down to my hands, stained scarlet. I was captivated by it, simply enamored at how sticky it was. Was his blood always this thick?

I braced myself for the scene painted before me. The area was dim, yet not dark enough to hide lumps of corrupted corpses that enveloped the floor. Not dark enough to hide his anatomy sliced, twisted, and bent in impossible directions. His face was intact, though there were signs of freshly cut wounds near his temple.

I forced a laugh. If he knew he looked this pitiful, he would be absolutely enraged. I began to crawl towards the lifeless pile, pulling away the dirty rags that covered his remains. He looked so peaceful, as if he had not fought in countless battles, as if he was enjoying his eternal slumber. I reached out my hand, hoping to feel the warmth I longed for, but when my fingers caressed his cold cheeks, I shed a drop of silent tear.

He swore to walk down this bloody path, stating his need to enforce discipline when his real intension was to protect me. He pledged to fight against hell together, even at times when he wanted to push me down to hell instead. He promised to stay with me forever, and I knew it was hard for him to say it. Nevertheless, it made me happy then because I was able to break his bitter shell.

_Now I am left behind._

I could not accept this. His words were no lies. _I won't let him break his oath of loyalty to me. If he says he will be with me, I will make it work. Death will not stop my ambition from claiming him. He is mine._

_My Hibari Kyouya._

Perhaps I became insensible to understand what was occurring because my fingers started to dig into his flesh. Piece by piece, I ripped his skin to shreds, not afraid to dye my shirt completely red. Crimson streams ran down my arms, covering the last white spot of the cloth. My movements became fanatical, violent, until I trembled out in pure bliss when I watched the wall that bound me away from my Kyouya broke down completely.

Behind the wall I had destroyed, his heart laid motionless, so beautiful. It was calling out to me, telling me to take it.

_Grasp for it._

_Claim it._

I slowly traced the organ, carefully grabbed the center with my palm and tugged it out of its casing.

Any second thoughts I had about my actions were discarded from my mind. I bit into his heart, savoring the flavor. I tried to keep his essence within my mouth despite the blood leaking out from my lips.

He had a sweet iron taste, a wonderful scent I would remember always. It encouraged me to push the organ further. My body rejected the intruding object so I forced it down harder.

I felt great satisfaction when I swallowed it whole, capturing it in my body, _in me_.

My lips performed one last dance, whispering inaudible words to no one but him:

_**We will be together forever, just you and me.

* * *

**_


End file.
